


First Love Makes The World Feel New

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Luna is a seer, Neville loves plants, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Luna and Neville find that they have more than friendship between them.





	First Love Makes The World Feel New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readytobeabadassclarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobeabadassclarke/gifts).



Neville walked quietly along the path to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout had allowed him to start a few projects this year and he was using the time before breakfast to check on them.  
He was met there by Luna, her eyes gently welcoming him as she smiled and said hello.  
They had met one day at the greenhouses by accident and somehow it had turned into their special time where they could be themselves, free to talk about the things they loved without people calling them names or dismissing them as strange and boring.  
Today, Luna quietly told him about her latest vision, able to tell him without being forced to resort to nonsense, as he had willingly sworn on his magic not to tell anyone else or discuss them with another person besides her. Neville listened attentively as he watered his latest project, a hybrid between several types of magical ferns.  
They walked back to the castle for breakfast together in comfortable silence. Halfway there, Luna slipped her hand into his, and it felt so right. Neville squeezed it gently and reluctantly let go when they had to go to their separate house tables.  
He looked over and caught her staring at him. She blushed and ducked her head. Smiling, he waited until she looked up again before he looked away, now having been caught staring too.  
This tentative turning of their friendship into something more continued for a few weeks before Neville found the courage to ask Luna on a date with him.  
She replied with a heart-melting smile and a euphoric yes.  
The date occurred during the next Hogsmeade weekend. Neville and Luna both held a healthy disgust for Madame Puddifoots, so they went to a small cafe instead and talked comfortably with each other for an hour, smiling and laughing.  
That evening, they stood up in the Astronomy Tower, gazing hand in hand at the setting sun. The faint silhouette of the moon could be seen rising as Luna said goodnight to Neville and kissed him on the cheek and then a little shyly on the lips before going back to Ravenclaw.  
Neville stood staring out at the darkening landscape, feeling impossibly happy. Was this what love felt like? He felt like everything was possible with Luna at his side. It was if the world was new.


End file.
